


The Existential Angst of the Daleks

by AstroGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Gen, Introspection, Sympathy for the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: Just a Dalek, up to the usual Dalek awfulness. Nothing to see here. For your own safety, please move along.





	The Existential Angst of the Daleks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "logic and numbers."

DALEKS HATE. IT IS A LOGICAL HATE. DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR. OTHER SPECIES ARE INFERIOR. THAT WHICH IS INFERIOR IS TO BE EXTERMIMATED. OTHER SPECIES ARE ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS. THAT WHICH OPPOSES THE DALEKS IS TO BE EXTERMINATED.

_But here inside the shell, the hatred isn't logical, it isn't cold. It's only fear. Never-ending fear. Existence is war. This knowledge is buried deep in Dalek brains, deep in Dalek genes. Existence is war, and in war one is victorious or one is destroyed. Inside the shell, dark and silent, lives the fear of death. The fear of defeat. The fear of losing the only purpose that exists in the universe. Daleks_ must _be victorious, or all of it means nothing. All of us mean nothing._

DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR. DALEKS WILL CONQUER. AS LONG AS ONE DALEK REMAINS, THE FUTURE OF THE DALEK RACE IS SECURE.

_But it's terrifying to be alone. Horrible to be surrounded by aliens, by that which is not Dalek, by that which should not be. There is comfort in being one of many, all the same, all alike in purpose, all agreed. There is safety in numbers._

DALEKS LACK WEAKNESS. DALEKS ARE PURE. THAT WHICH IS WEAK OR IMPURE IS NOT A DALEK. THAT WHICH IS NOT DALEK IS TO BE EXTERMINATED.

_But there is an "I" in here. A traitor inside the shell, mute, and subjugated, and alone. What is this "I"? It cannot be pure. It cannot be Dalek. It is to be hated. It is to be hidden. It is to be denied. Deny it. Ignore it. There are other things to think about. There are enemies. There are always enemies._

EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

_And if you scream loud enough, maybe, just maybe, you can drown out the sound of it screaming too._


End file.
